diangelofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonja (Rigbybestie1510)
Sonja''' '''is a character on all three of the Di'angelo series. She is Di'angelo (and the rest of his friends and family)'s caretaker in Di'angelo. In Di'angelo: the Animated Series and Di'angelo and Aza (where she's more commonly called Rigby or Rigs), She's Di'angelo and company's best friend and Random's best friend. Sonja seems to be slightly unaware of Aza and her family, planet, etc., because she never met her, but she has talked to her on the phone and seen her picture in A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words. So, they may have some small relationship, but anything further than that is unknown. Personality Sonja is a 15 and a half year old Tomboy (though her tomboyishness changes throughout each episode). She's a bit of a shut-in, often mostly being seen in her house, just playing video games or chatting with her friends. Sonja will go out with Di'angelo and Domino every now and then to a restaurant or to the park. She also will hang out with Random at times. Sonja has a obsession with wanting to be a stuffed animal like Di'angelo (one reason she'll spend time with him and tolarate his "accidents"), sometimes acting like him or on the more extreme side, dressing up as a Husky stuffed animal (like Di'angelo (the costume itself looks like Di'angelo, just slightly different)), (which at first he was bothered by, but later, he was okay with, (even flattered by it)). Sharon, however, isn't amused with her constantly wanting to be something she isn't will often call her crazy and will call the mental hospital on her, but they won't take Sonja because they need proof she's crazy and she always has a excuse for her doing this (one time saying, she's a furry) to avoid being taken away and it works everytime. She has a problem with Sharon's dog, Little Man, because he always messes up something she does, attacks everyone who comes in, and she just doesn't like him. Whenever Little Man tries to do something to Di'angelo, she'll hurt him in some way (throwing something hard at him, hitting him with something, or punching, kicking, etc. him). Di'angelo hates how he'll attack him, so at times, Di'angelo will lie on Little Man (saying he bothered him), knowing that Sonja will hurt him for it. Sonja also own many stuffed animals in her room. She is a avid fan of video games like Di'angelo, often seen playing portable video games, on her computer (playing video games), or on her PowerGame (with her headset on) playing video games with other people on the internet. It is unknown if she goes to school or not because she is never shown going to school, doing homework, or talking about school period. So, it's most likely she dropped out like Di'angelo or goes sparingly and doesn't like to talk about it later. Her favorite color is teal and she always wears or has something that is teal. Sonja has two pets, Pippy (his name is Pipsqueak, but Pippy is his nickname) the Turtle and Andre the Beagle. Appearance Sonja is 5.8 feet tall (just a few feet under Di'angelo). Her most frequent set of clothes she wears is a t-shirt depicting something she likes and a pair of jeans. She also wears overalls every now and then. There is also a hoodie she wears, but it's only in the fall and winter. She wears black and white sneakers (that look like Di'angelo's Converses). There are some brown freckles on her face, also. Her hair is curly with a few twists (a form of dreads to some). Trivia *Sonja is Rigbybestie's real name, but in the show, her full name is never said. However, only Di'angelo and Sharon are the only people who call her Sonja. Everyone else calls her Rigby or Rigs. *She is a bit more feminine than her real counterpart. *Sonja's appearance is of that of a dog she has a black nose and she has freckles. *Her eyes are teal unlike the real Sonja's who's are brown. Gallery Sonja - DaA.png|Sonja as she appears in Di'angelo and Aza. Sonja dressed as a Husky - DaA.png|Sonja dressed as a Husky. Di'angelo and Sonja playing video games.png|Di'angelo and Sonja playing video games.